Ciel Is Pregnant?
by dplusjluv21
Summary: Request from CrystalRobot from deviantART. *sigh*, I don't even like this pairing! Well I do, but I like AloisxCiel better. But whatever. Sebastian is a little OOC, although I tried really hard to not make him like that (it's not easy.) HARD-CORE YAOI HERE! DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT! Um, m-preg, that's about it. Enjoy! 8-) *perv face/smile*
1. Chapter 1: The Sex

A/N: Kay, this is a request for CrystalRobot from DeviantART. *sigh* I'm gonna regret this...(_BUT I'M GOING TO LOVE IT SO MUCH!)_

[Ciel's POV]

A piano really is a beautiful thing. With it's melodies, it can bring people to tears from sadness or joy, it can open doors to a glorious life, it can change a person forever. Yes, a piano really is amazing.

At least when it's in the right hands.

"_Bocchan_," groans Sebastian, "please do it right. I've showed you perhaps about a million times."

"It's hard!" I slam my fingers on a couple of keys and then cross my arms. "You try it!"

"Must I? I know you're going to be mad." I glare at him; he's right. I hate it when people can do something better than me.

"_Fine_. Just go and make me a snack or something." I shoo him out, and then proceed to my room. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I collapse on my bed and try not to fall asleep.

Can I confide something to you? Lately I've been having these weird dreams. I don't remember what exactly happens in them, and I don't know why, but the only thing I remember from each one is that Sebastian is in it. Also, I must admit (and I am quite embarrassed about this /.) that I've woken up to what I believe to be called an 'erection'. And not only that, but I always stain my nightclothes with some white fluid material. I don't really understand this, but I'm planning to ask Sebastian about it. Only not now, I'm too embarrassed. Perhaps later.

~Later That Day~

Around evening time, after I've eaten my dinner (which was quite tasty), I propose to ask Sebastian about these weird dreams.

"Bocchan, it's time for your bath." Whoops, I forgot about that.

"O-Oh. I mean, _fine_. Undress me."

He begins to, and I can't help the hot fire that ignites in the pit of my stomach. A blush creeps on my face, and I can feel my own member beginning to feel the warmth. _Oh dear God WHY NOW!?_

"Hurry up Sebastian!" I say a little too desperately.

"Yes my little Bocchan." He picks me up easily and plops me in my bathtub. The water has a slight cooling sensation, which eases the warmness of my body heat. I plot my head back and let Sebastian drop his tailcoat and massage my scalp with exotic shampoos from all over the world. The smell causes me to cough, and I'm scared I'm going to have an asthma attack. "Sebastian *cough*, hurry..."

"Yes Bocchan." Water pours down my face, and my hand goes to my face in order for me to see. The process continues a second time, until Sebastian stands in front of me holding a towel. I quickly glance down and see that my arousal has gone down (thankfully), so I quickly stand in the chilliness and let Sebastian embrace me in a towel. It's touch is soft, the fibers wiping the wetness from my skin. Without thinking, I let out a sigh that sounds dangerously too much like a moan.

I'm not sure if this is on purpose, but Sebastian's hot breath exhales on my neck, causing me to shudder. With the fibers tickling my sensitive skin, and now Sebastian wiping me down while breathing on my neck, I feel myself getting hard.

Sebastian rubs the towel around my legs and I see him glance at my erection. Blushing, I quickly flit my eyes away and stare at the ground. To my dismay, he giggles.

"Bocchan? Are you embarrassed?" His hand holds my shoulder, and I can feel my cheeks being literally set on fire. "Don't be, it's normal for boys your age to go through these sudden...arousals." The word makes me shut my eyes from embarrassment.

"Ah...Sebastian." I sound like I'm having sex with him already. "Ha...ahn..."

"Bocchan? Are you-?" I collapse on him and grind upon his toned body after discarding of my towel. The friction makes me gasp and moan aloud, and my member is getting so hard it hurts.

"Sebastian...I love you!" He plops on the floor, legs crossed, and I duck my head down; I use my mouth to pull down his zipper.

"Bocchan!?" I look up at him with lust visible in my eyes, and he smirks at me. "I always thought your saw me as only your butler. This confession deeply pleases me. But, before you kiss _that_, shouldn't you kiss here first?" I kiss him passionately, for about a minute or so, and grind upon his vest to put friction on my member once again.

"_Sebastian_.." I whine, "touch me please!"

"Of course. Allow me to undress." He removes his lower clothes, and leans down on his elbows as our arousals grind together, while Sebastian's fingers go to my backside. I gulp and moan loudly.

"Ah, _I think I'm going to explode!"_

"You mean cum. That's when white fluids spray from arousal. But there's no need to, I'll make you cum from here." His member presses my entrance, and I make myself sit on his lap to make it go in fully. I'm not entirely sure if it hurts-it's more of a combination of pain and pleasure-but I think I like it, because my member stiffens a significant amount.

"Ah, Sebastian! S-Slow down!" His movements are too much to tolerate.

"Oh? It seems your body and mouth aren't working properly. Your enjoying this quite much aren't you? Or should I pull out?" He does so, and I whine from the loss of friction.

I pout at his smirking face, and start masturbating in order to make this feeling come back. My member is so slick, I glide my hands in an upwards/downwards motion. Quickly Sebastian enters me again (probably wanting more of it too), and I turn around so my back is pressed upon his chest. Sebastian licks my hot cheek, and his hand glides across my wet member, leaking pre-cum and awaiting release soon.

"S-Sebastian!" I sound so much like that corset event. "Ah! I'm cumming!"

Hot white cum squirts out from my member, and seconds later I can feel my own hole being filled with hot wetness. Sebastian's back lands on the tile floor, and I collapse on his soft chest. We're panting like we've just held our breaths for minutes.

"Ha...what a first..." is what I get out.

"Hm, I can't believe we did this in the _bathroom_. Look at this mess." I look to the tile and see it splattered with my own cum. I blush.

"S-Sorry Sebastian."

"Ah, it can't be helped. Come, I'll tuck you into bed, it's gotten so late." He carries me like a bride to my bedroom, tucks me in under the cooling sheets, and blows the candles of my room. I fall asleep almost instantly, exhausted by our 'fun'.

~A Couple Of Months Later~

"_I'M WHAT!?"_

Allow me to explain. Lately these past weeks I've been feeling bad. I've been grumpy a lot, eating too much (mostly sweets, the rest are the oddest dishes you can think of), and I've gained too much weight. Sebastian recommended having a doctor come over, which I reluctantly agreed to. Right now he just gave me the biggest shock ever.

I, Ciel Phantomhive, am pregnant.

"I said you're about five months pregnant." The doctor repeats.

"This can't be happening!" I turn to Sebastian with fury in my eyes. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"B-Bocchan, you can't possibly believe I knew-"

"That you would knock me up!? Bullshit! What's everyone going to say when they realize that my own butler made me pregnant!?"

"Umm..." He thinks a bit. "That it's nice?"

My eye twitches, but my composure goes calm. "Sebastian?"

He gulps. "M-Mm hm?"

"I'm pregnant. I have a huge attitude. I'm warning you. _DON'T GET ON MY BAD SIDE, GOT IT YOU FILTHY DOG!?" _I think I've scared off the doctor, because I don't see him in my room anymore.

"Y-Yes, Bocchan?" It sounds like a question, but I face-palm my forehead and kick him out of my room.

I collapse in my bed, wearing only a small nightgown. My belly is sticking out too much. What are the servants going to think? Surely not that Lizzy and I decided to do certain things before our own marriage. Besides, isn't the girl the one that's supposed to get knocked up? Yes. The girl is the one that conceives the baby? Yes. The girl is the mother of the child? Yes. Then how did _I_ end up with the mother role!?

I think back. Sebastian entered _me_. I was stupid and horny, but surely I wouldn't think I'd need condoms, right? Of course not! Because boys don't get pregnant! UNTIL NOW!

"B-Bocchan?" I hear his voice behind the door. "The servants want to see you."

Face-palm. "You told them?"

"Well not exactly. They don't know..._that_, but they know something happened."

I sigh. "Fine. Tell them I'll be out in a couple of minutes." I tear into my closet to find something decent to wear, but all my clothes are for a 15-year-old skinny boy; not a 15-year-old pregnant boy. I sigh once again and open my gold double doors of my room wearing a nightgown and (dangerously) nothing underneath. I take slow and small steps towards the main living room. My back is glued to the wall as I peer at the servants. They look worried sick, I almost feel sorry for them; keyword, almost. The one I feel sorry for is myself.

Slowly I enter, my legs crossed and a hand on my enlarged belly. With a small and squeaky voice, I say, "Everyone...I'm pregnant."

A/N: That's it! Don't worry, I'll make another chapter, but it's almost midnight and I don't want my parents to find me writing m-preg. Next chapter should come soon, I'm on Spring Break so it should come as early as tomorrow (I write that fast, I wrote this in like thirty minutes.) Thanks for reading, and stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: The News

A/N: Chapter 2 is here! Yup, I update super fast, so expect this story to be done in around a week. Um...that's it. Thanks for reading! :D

[Ciel's POV]

_**"WHAT!?"**_ Is the response I get.

Oh whoops, let me explain. A couple of months ago, Sebastian (my butler) and I engaged in sexual intercourse after my bath. I've had a crush on him since forever. I never knew he felt the same. We did it. Couple of months later, I'm vomiting all over my mansion and craving things I never even knew tasted good together; i.e. the biggest breakfast ever, accompanied with pickles as a snack every two hours or so with some milk to wash it all down. A worried Sebastian then calls a doctor over to see what's wrong with me. Apparently I'm...pregnant.

But that's not the worst part. Right now I'm standing in front of my servants, hand on my belly, and a shy expression on my face. I've just confessed my news of pregnancy to them, and the huge quotation on the top is their response.

"Um...yes, I'm pregnant."

"How!?" exclaims Bard, the cook.

"Well..."

"Ooh, a baby!" Finny exclaims. Sebastian only gives the three a funny look.

"Who's the father?" asks a curious Mey-Rin.

Sebastian has a blush plastered on his face. "...um, me?" It sounds more like a question. I swear, at the moment I almost feel sorry for him; keyword 'almost.'

"SEBASTIAN'S THE FATHER!?"

"S-So, y-you two-!?" Mey-Rin doesn't finish. Her nose bleeds and then passes out on the ground. I'm scared the others will follow.

"What was Mey-Rin going to say?" Asks Finny.

"I'll explain later..." Bard gives Sebastian the evil eye, and I can't help but giggle. This is because the pregnancy gives me the oddest mood-swings. Here's an example: I was watching 'The Notebook', and was crying when Allie and Noah broke-up because their parents didn't agree with their relationship. I swear, I was curled up on the couch cradling my bowl of cookie dough that was tasting a little too salty from my tears. Then Sebastian started laughing at me, and I threw my bowl of cookie dough at his stupid face and ran to my room crying. Then he made me feel better, and we went to sleep in my bed. Next morning, I was happy as a butterfly. I think he's scared of me now.

After all the servants leave, Sebastian walks over and rubs my belly, causing a blush to creep on my face. "I can feel the baby."

"No, really? It's in me." He giggles and licks me on the cheek.

"Idiot."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

I sigh. "Your so impatient. I don't know _yet_. Maybe in a month or so."

~A Couple Of MORE Months Later~

"What month is it Sebastian?" I ask.

"I believe it is the eighth." He gives me a funny look. "Bocchan, I beg of you, please go to a doctor to find out the baby's gender."

I frown. "No. I want us to be surprised."

I'm in my nightgown, lying in bed, eating a pickle. My vomiting is getting a bit worse, and now my gown is up to my thighs. I spend most of my time in bed because the weight of the baby is too much for me to withstand for more than a few minutes. All the servants are excited, only they're the only ones that know. I don't know _what_ I would tell Elizabeth, let alone her family. And what about my enemies? Oh God I did _not_ think this through.

Then a disgusting thought hits me; it's so vile, I try to brush it out quickly out of my mind, but it's no use. _Will the baby be a demon, a human, or...both somehow?_ The thought scares me, but I don't call Sebastian to chat with me like we do so often now. No, I don't want him to worry too, although it would be fair. After all, _I'm_ the one carrying the baby, he should have to deal with something related to it!

"Everything okay, Bocchan?" he asks.

"Yes, just thinking. You know, you really have to stop calling me that. I'm not exactly your 'young master' anymore."

"Then what shall I call you, my sweet?"

"Definitely not that." He laughs. "How about just Ciel?"

"Yes, I would like that very much. _Ciel_." He kisses me on the cheek, making my face go red.

"I'll go grab you some tea." He bows respectfully and walks out of my room, leaving me and my thoughts alone.

_Will it be a boy or a girl?_ The question revolves around in my head. Which would I prefer? Maybe a girl would be nice, but what about a boy?

"Sebastian!" I holler.

"You called, Ciel?"

"I want to ask you something. Would you like a boy or a girl?"

"Oh Ciel, you should know that it doesn't matter to me."

"Okay, because I don't know either."

An awkward silence falls upon us, and I end up vomiting and having Sebastian help me into bed for a nice nap. After all, a pregnant person deserves a nice nap once in a while, wouldn't you agree?


	3. Chapter 3: The Condom?

A/N: Whuzzup my party peoples!? This is Chapter 3 of my book! Sorry I haven't been uploading as fast as I thought I would, I'm just a lazy piece of shit. But _anyway_, hope you enjoy chapter 3! I made especially for my fangirls; you know what I mean *rubs hands together in evil fashion*...

[Still in Ciel's POV]

"Sebastian you little bastard."

"What is it, Ciel?" He rolls his eyes, making me more mad.

"I'm being awfully horrible, aren't I?"

"Oh Ciel, I could never say that about you." His hand goes to my cheek. "Your the most wonderful person I know."

"Oh just shut up." I cross my arms over my chest and pout on my bed.

A sigh comes from Sebastian. "Alright, I'll leave then."

"No wait!" I attempt to get up from my bed, but end up tripping. It hurts so terribly, my stomach has definitely grown in size. Just the light bump it makes on the floor gives off a searing pain.

"Ciel!" Sebastian rushes over to help me up, but I'm already in a flood of tears. Damn moodswings! I hate that one minute I'll be crying, yet after five minutes I'll feel as if I'd just come from the gates of heaven. And since moodswings are only part of the horrible experience of pregnancy, after Sebastian picks me up and puts me gently on my bed, I throw up on him. Oh just _great_.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I'll pick you up so you can wash yourself." Sebastian carries me to my bathroom, and a memory arises in my head. This is the very bathroom we had sex in. The same bathroom that made my life twist into a pit of fiery hell in my stomach (or wherever that damn baby is in.)

Sebastian rips his glove off with his mouth, causing me to get turned on. "Do you need help, Ciel?"

"No I can do it myself." After a couple of seconds out of Sebastian's grasp it's made very clear that I _cannot_ do it myself. "Fine, come and help me."

"Alright." With steady hands around my hips, I wash all the retched contents of my stomach out of my mouth, and then I sit on the tub as Sebastian washes my vomit out of his tailored suit. When I look down at my nightgown (which is too close to exposing my underwear), I notice the small lump sticking out where my groin is supposed to be. _Crap_, I think to myself, _not now! Why now!? STUPID BODY!_

"Ciel?" I jerk my head up to see Sebastian, wet with water, holding his hands out to me. "I guess I'll carry you to your room, then." He does so, and feeling the cold water on his suit only makes my erection double in size. Oh well, at least he hasn't noticed.

But luck only goes so far, and once Sebastian drops me on my bed, he notices the now even _bigger_ lump on my nightgown. "Ciel, I can see it, there's no use hiding it from me."

"U-Um..." _What do I say!?_

"If you have a problem down there, I'll kindly fix it."

"Yeah, and look where that got us!" He chuckles.

"I'm not talking about impregnating you, I'm talking about giving you head or something." As a matter of fact, that sounds rather nice at the moment.

"O-Okay, I guess. As long as you keep away from my other side."

Another chuckle. "Will do."

And with that, Sebastian lifts my nightgown up, revealing my soaked underwear. He pulls it off gently with his mouth and then pulls me up on the side of my bed, so I'm sitting on the longer edge of it.

And then it comes. His mouth. Hot around my member. And then that sucking feeling. All of a sudden I'm in danger of being extremely horny and not thinking about my actions.

"Ahh..._shit_ Sebastian-oh..." The moans escape my mouth before I cast my hand on it. My mouth wins. "Ha...c-can you fit...m-more...?"

"Of course I can." He ducks his head more down, taking me entirely in my mouth. I can feel his tongue swirling around my whole member, and I lose it when he licks just the tip while keeping me in his mouth.

"Hah...ah-AH! Sebastian!" I can feel my body getting hotter by the second, and I'm gripping his hair like a lifeline. "Nyah! Ah *gasp* I'm going to-!" I do it before I even say the word. A relief flushes throughout my body, and I slam onto the bed with a flustered look on my face. The feeling of release floods me, and I have to hold back the wanting to be penetrated with extreme willpower.

"Your welcome, Ciel." Sebastian closes my golden double doors before I even get to say thank you. Stupid jerk.

~Later That Day~

"THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" I wipe my hand with my napkin.

"Ciel, this is the 30th time you've watched 'Dear John'. Aren't you bored of it?"

"No!" I throw a piece of popcorn at him. "And I never will be!"

It's around 12:00 midnight, and Sebastian and I are staying up late watching my new favorite movie, 'Dear John'.

"Can we please watch something else?"

"Hmph, fine. What do _you_ want to watch?"

"I was thinking 'That Sex Show' would be nice. You know, the one on LOGO?"

The thought repulses me, I hate that show. "Why!?"

"You never know, we might find some good advice for you."

I sulk. "_Fine._ What channel is it?"

"One-forty-six darling."

I exit out of On Demand and change it to the correct channel. Sebastian was right, apparently 'That Sex Show' is on. Great. Because I love shows where heterosexual/homosexual/bisexual people ask about how the please their partners and what kind of sex stuff they should do and BLAH BLAH BLAH. Pardon my language, but it's a bunch of bullshit.

"Hello everyone" Screeches the host, I think her name is Heidi. "We are going to discuss about a man who likes to be whipped, chained _and_ electrocuted, and _still_ thinks his sex life is too vanilla! Here on 'That Sex Show'!"

"_And_ I'm changing the channel."

"No wait!" Sebastian and I frantically fight for the remote, but I end up winning by threatening to throw up on him again. He sighs.

"You really are a handful, you know that right?"

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to watch any of that perverted stuff."

"But I like perverted stuff."

I think a while. Isn't Sebastian supposed to be in love with me and only me? The thought that Sebastian likes to watch other people doing it makes a tear roll down my eye. I try desperately to wipe it away in time, but Sebastian's sharp senses detect it immediately.

"Ciel." I look up at him. "You know I could never love anyone other than you."

"Then promise you won't look at that stuff. At least unless it's with me, got it?"

He laughs. "Of course, Ciel. Whatever you desire."

Honestly, what I desire is to be fucked in the butt, but I don't tell him this. After all I don't need another baby. But then again...

~Minutes Later~

"Hello, welcome to-well well _well_, if it isn't Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Yes, hello Alois."

I'm such an idiot. What I was thinking before coming to the damn Trancy manor was for Sebastian to use condoms (because I _NEED_ to be fucked soon or I'm going to explode.) And since I know Alois has sex with a ton of guys, I thought that he would have some extra condoms he could spare.

"Tell me, what is Mr. Sexy Ciel Phantomhive doing _here_?" Dear god, this is what I was afraid of.

"U-Um, Alois..."

"_Yes,_ Ciel?"

"Ugh. I-I mean...ugh. Caniborrowsomecondoms?"

"Excuse me?"

"_Can I borrow some condoms?_"

Alois only stands there in shock. This is what I was also afraid of.

"C-Ciel? _You_, of all people, need to borrow a _condom!?_"

"SHH!" I put my finger to my lips. "Don't announce it to the world! And...yes." Face-palm. This is the most embarrassing day of my life.

"Huh," says Alois, "I never thought that you would be in need of a condom. So tell me, who's the lucky lover?" At least he hasn't noticed my extended stomach.

"S-S-S-"

"_Sebastian!?"_

"Er-um..._yes_." Face-palm number two.

"Whoa! So _that_ explains the stomach then!" I blush furiously.

"Shut up Alois!" I hiss. "I don't want anyone to know!"

"Ugh, _fine_. How many do you need?"

"Oh I don't know...ten?"

"Hoho_ho!_ Seems you and Sebastian are very friendly with each other, eh?"

"Whatever, just get them you stupid whore."

"Hey! I've only had sex with Claude and no one else!" He leaves into his mansion, leaving me there in only my nightgown and cane, hoping so desperately that no one will see me. Today is _not_ my best day.

After a couple of minutes, the Trancy brat finally arrives with ten small packages. "The packages should explain enough."

"Alright..._thanks_."

"Your welcome Ciel!" He waves like a little girl as I dash out of his sight and back to my own mansion. When I arrive, the servants look at me confused, but I run to try and find Sebastian. I'm grabbed on the arm by Finian. "What'cha looking for, master?"

"Sebastian. Where is he?"

"Um...I think he's in the kitchen."

"Kay, bye!" I dash out of the living room and into the kitchen. Thankfully, Sebastian is in there waiting for something in the oven. I close the door and lock it tight. No one getting in _this_ room.

"Ciel? Oh!" I slam him to the floor and sit on his lap. Sebastian looks at me with utter confusion in his eyes. "What is it?"

"I-I-I"

"You what?"

"Hold on!" I gulp hard. "_I want you to fuck me_."

"Master!? I mean, Ciel!?"

"Please! I can't stand it anymore! I even went to Alois's place to get these!" I dump all the condoms on his jacket. He picks on up and examines it. A smirk grows on his face, and I'm not liking it.

"Honestly Ciel, are you _that_ desperate?"

"Yes!" I strip off my nightgown and lay on top of him, grinding myself on his pants.

"Wow." he sighs. "Alright, if you want it that badly. But you'll have to get me hard first."

"Does that mean-"

"Hey, I did it to you, now I get a turn."

I gulp and then sigh loudly. "Fine. But I better get fucked good for this."

He chuckles. "Don't worry, I don't disappoint." I finally finish unbuckling the rest of his pants and free his member. With one look at it, the first thing that pops in my head is, _GodDAMN that is big!_

"U-Uh"

"Don't tell me you're backing out."

I gulp. "N-No." I insert as much of him in my mouth as possible. Honestly, I'm trying to imagine him and me fucking instead of what he tastes like. That is, until he cums in my mouth minutes later. It tastes salty, creamy, I can't describe it. I don't feel like swallowing it, so I french kiss Sebastian so he can taste himself.

"Hm, now I get to taste _you_, Ciel." I get on my hands and knees like he tells me to, and then feel a tongue licking up my hole. At first I'm only whimpering, but I lose it when he thrusts his tongue.

"Ah, Sebastian! S-Stop!"

"Oh? Your mouth and body don't seem to be working together, huh? By the size of your erection, I can tell your loving this very much." He thrusts even deeper. He's almost there, I know it, I have to move my hips for him to get there.

"HA! A-Ah~! I can't!"

"What's wrong, Ciel?"

"Stop! _I'm going to cum!_"

"Alright." My hole feels wet and slippery when he leaves it, and then I hear him ripping something. "Hold on." I hear something that sounds like rubber, and then remember that Sebastian has to put on the condom. Afterwards, I feel something big pressing my entrance. "Take a deep breath, Ciel."

I do, and then he inserts fully into me. I respond with a gasp and a moan, as Sebastian repeatedly thrusts in and out.

"Ha...your so warm inside, Ciel."

"Don't say that out lou-Ah!" My special spot. Sebastian just hit a home run!

"Uhh...I'm hitting your special spot aren't I?" He pulls out, and I give him a furious look. "Calm down, Ciel, I just thought you would prefer to ride me."

"Really?" I align myself with his member. "I'm going in."

"Please do," Says Sebastian, and then I enter himself in me. I swear, this is better than being on bottom! His member hits my special spot each time, and my legs are so weak I have to go on my knees in order to keep myself up. I duck my head down and lay it on his chest, and then I feel him thrusting.

"Ah! Sebastian...kiss me please!" He forcefully mashes his lips against mine, and then I feel him filling me up. It's when his cum hits my spot that I cum hard. I collapse on his chest to find it soaking wet.

"Heh, there's so much cum..."

"Shut up!" I whine.

"Alright."

"And anyway, I can't believe we did it in the kitchen!"

He sighs. "Yes, first a bathroom, then a kitchen. Maybe nextime we'll do it in your bed. What do you say?"

"Can I top?" I look at him with my cutest look. "Please?"

Another sigh. "Alright, just for once."

"Thanks!" I kiss him on the cheek, pull on my gown, and skip out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4: NEWS (Non-Story Related)

Hey guys! Wanted to let you know that I'm pausing the work on this book in order to work on 'Save Me Please'. If you guys haven't read it yet, please do! And don't kill me! I can't work on 2 stories at the same time, and my laptop is getting fixed so I've been writing on my phone (that's why I've been taking long with chapters). So yeah. Check out my other story fans! It's a little more dark and not as funny, but I think you'll like! And I'm working on my Yu Gi Oh fic (which is far more funny) kay? Thanks for all the favs and reviews!

~dplusjluv21


End file.
